


Books and Cleverness

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pining Ben Solo, Professor Ben Solo, Rey doesn't like Ben at first, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, assistant/professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Rey Kenobi is the the new assistant to Professor B. Solo at Chandrila University. She thinks this could be a great opportunity for her, unbeknownst to her, her Professor has darker, more sexual intentions. He doesn’t believe in love until her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Books and Cleverness

__

_June 17th, 1976_

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!" Rey groaned.

Sticking her head out of the bathroom, Rose made to see what all the commotion was about. This was supposed to be a fun night and as far as she was concerned, if anyone so much as ruined this perfect Saturday night, she would deck them in the face.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Rose asked, stepping out into the hallway.

"Can you believe this?!" she said, stomping down the hallway towards her, wielding what appeared to be a letter of some sort. "You ask to become an assistant to the English department, which, _hello_ is a part of my major, and then they give you this bullshit: Dear Miss Kenobi, we are pleased to inform you that your internship at Chandrila University has been accepted. Unfortunately, they were not able to procure a spot for you with Mrs. Holdo in the English department as you requested per signing up during the summer internships at our University. However, Mr. Benjamin Solo of the History department is in dire need of an assistant and seeing as you've done so well in your classes in the previous year, he was more than happy to accept. If you could, please report to Mr. Solo's office at 9am on August 12th. We look forward to seeing you. Have a great rest of your summer. Signed, Dean Amanda Mothma." 

"Okay? And?" Rose said, shrugging. "What's the problem? You got the job. I don't understand why you're so upset about this. This is great!"

"I didn't ask to be an intern for the History department, Rose," said Rey, moaning. "I _asked_ to be placed into the English department alongside Mrs. Holdo."

"Well, obviously, they didn't have a spot open," Rose was quick to add, pointing to the letter in Rey's hands. "Besides, I hear good things about this Professor Solo, guy. He's young, driven and if I might say so myself, _very_ attractive, so I really don’t understand what you’re so upset about here?”

"I'm here to get a degree, not jump into the Professor's pants and shag him senseless, Rose," Rey reiterated. 

Rolling her eyes, Rose shoved past Rey and headed into her room to change. "Well, there's no need for you to go and mope about it now," she called out to her. "Tonight, we are going out with Finn and Poe and having a good time," Poking her head out she pointed a finger in Rey's direction, "So don't you _dare_ ruin this for us."

Rey scoffed. "I think you mean for _you_ , right? You've been dying to sleep with Finn ever since you met him over fall break last year."

"And your point is _what_ exactly?" Rose asked, with a flip of her silky, long black hair. "Look, Rey, you might _not_ like to date but, I would _actually_ like to be in a somewhat decent relationship going into my junior year of college, okay?"

As much as Rey adored her best-friend/roommate, she did have the tendency to be something of a nuisance, at times. If there was one thing that got under Rey's skin, it was when Rose Tico decided to play little miss Match-Maker. She already knew the reason as to why Rose had invited Poe Dameron to join them on tonight's festivities. One, it was so she didn't feel like a third-wheel and secondly she had been hoping to try and make Rey feel more comfortable around Poe and possibly see him as a romantic interest. All-all-all, it was going to be a complete disaster no matter what she tried to make of it. Poe was indeed, quite handsome. 

What with that dark curly hair and equally matching eyes, along with his olive skin and muscular physicality, any girl would be considered lucky to be seen with him, much less, being able to talk to him. 

However, he just wasn't Rey's type when it came to a romantic partner. In fact, no guy on campus seemed to be. Rey was dedicated to her studies, not on the latest fashion-trends, or the cutest boys on campus. There would be plenty of time for her to find love later. Much, _much_ later. 

"So what are you planning on wearing tonight?" 

Rey looked down at her dark blue flared-jeans and her sun-flower tunic top, shrugging, "I wasn't planning on wearing anything extravagant or anything," she answered. "I mean I'm not trying to impress anyone, not even Poe Dameron,"

"Just this once could you at least attempt to make yourself, I don't know...." Rose paused, trying to find the appropriate word to describe the situation. "....approachable, for a change? You're a beautiful girl, Rey. Men would flock in your direction if you'd actually take the time to flaunt what you got, girlfriend."

"I'll be in the living room once you're done primping yourself up for your date," said Rey, ignoring her friend. 

Rey had more pressing matters to deal with than whether she had the approval of a guy's affections. In all honesty, she could give a rat's ass on whether he liked her or not. Stalking off to the living room, she flopped down onto the couch, though not before she grabbed for a book off the coffee table and began flipping through its contents. Turning the page, she realized it was a program of the University of Chandrila and each of the teacher's photos and names were labeled.

Curiosity nagged at her insides, and she hated herself as she began searching tirelessly for Professor Benjamin Solo through it's pages. Finally, on page 47, she spotted him. 

Automatically, a strange feeling began to form in the pit of Rey's stomach as she continued to stare down at his polarized-color grainy photo. Rose had been right-- _naturally._ He was indeed _very_ attractive and barely looked older than twenty-six or twenty-seven years of age. Long dark locks of hair that fell past his ears, curling up at the base of his neck. It was enough to make a girl want to run her fingers clean through it after a hot round of casual-sex. He wore black framed-glasses that were too large for his face and his attire suggested everything about his teachings; rustic, old-fashioned, hand-made sweaters and she especially began to have a crush on that super-nice beige trench-coat of his, too.

“Hmm, he’s not _that_ bad looking, I guess,” Rey confessed under her breath.

“Who’s not _that_ bad looking?,” came Rose’s voice from behind her.

Snapping the book shut, Rey quickly tossed it aside and looked up to see Rose entering into their den, making tiny circles in her super-short, barely-covering-her-ass-cheeks, shimmy silver dress. Rey's mouth fell agape at the sight of it glittering before her. _Has this girl lost her damn mind?!_

“Are we going to some sort of prostitution place on the corner of Hoth Street and Jakku Avenue that I’m not aware of?” Rey asked her, folding her arms over her chest.

That warrants a middle-finger for such a smart-ass question, but the sight of Rose’s dress was literally no laughing matter, and Rey felt like she was completely in the right to ask it. Rising to her feet, she gawked over the dress with a sheer look of displeasure growing across her face. There was _no-way-in-hell_ that she was going to walk out of this dorm in something even remotely similar to _that._

“Forget where we’re going,” Rose began, folding her arms over her chest and giving Rey a quizzical stare. She knew something in that book she was pretending to hide had caught her friend's immediate interest and they weren't going to leave this dorm until she found out what that something was. “I want to know who you thought wasn’t-that-bad-looking? Come on, cough it up.”

“Would you believe me if I said it was Poe?” said Rey, her brows lifting.

“Nope, considering you’ve never, not once, said he was sexy or anything to me or directly to his face. Besides, why would his picture be in that book?,” Rose answered, cheekily. “So, that means you think _someone else_ is good looking.”

Sighing, Rey caved, “Okay, fine, I was looking through the University’s program-booklet-thing and came across Professor Solo's photo and you were right, seeing how you _always_ are about things like this, he’s quite nice-looking. You happy now?” 

"Well, well, well," Rose taunted, smiling broadly. "It would seem that someone has finally triggered you're cold, hard-shelled interest."

"I'm not cold," Rey bit back. 

"You're almost 20 and you've never have a boyfriend---"

"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Rose," Rey scoffed; feeling the sting of her friend's words like a jagged knife. "Some of us when they go away to college, go so they might have a better chance for a better life afterwards." 

Ding-dong! The sound of the doorbell quickly put the conversation at hand to rest....at _least_ for now. Rey was quite certain they could come back around to it after the boys had gone home for the night. Scurrying with excitement, Rose rushed over to the door and opened it to see both Finn and Poe standing there looking equally dashing in their suits.

"Come in, come in," Rose said as she ushered both men into the den. "I'm almost ready! Let me just go and get my shoes and my purse and we can be on our way."

"Take your time," Finn called out to her before turning to greet Rey. 

Finn was a junior like them, but he had his sights set on getting his degree on Internal Medicine. And what a great doctor he'll turn out to be one day, Rey thought. Poe on the other day seemed to care more about his looks rather than his studies. It was that narcissitic trait that been the turn-off for Rey. She could _never_ see herself dating someone who didn't care about their education---or at least some small part of it, anyways. 

"You're looking pretty groovy tonight, Rey," said Finn, smiling. 

"Thanks,"

"Please, tell me that you were not planning on wearing _that_ out tonight, were you?" Poe asked, rebuffed by her lack-of-taste in clothing---mostly in the appearance of her ghastly shirt. 

"And if I was?" Rey questioned him; her tone was quite stern.

 _Oh boy, here we go,_ Finn must have been thinking as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Well, I think she looks nice," he was quick to add to ease the growing tension. 

"We're going to a club, Finn, _not_ the nearest public library."

“Look here, laser-brain,” Rey said, getting to her feet. “If I wanted your opinion on my choice of clothes, I’d ask for it, okay? I don’t need you coming up in my dormitory, invading my person space with all of your—“

“Hmm-hmm,” Rose cleared her throat, having stepped in right just as Rey was about to throw a full blown name-calling session at Poe. “I’m ready to go now. Finn?”

“Yeah, let’s get going,” he muttered, walking over and taking hold of Rose’s hand and lease ring her to the door. “I have reservations made and we don’t want to be late, do we?”   
  
“No, I suppose not,” Poe sighed. 

He waited for Rey to join him, but wasn’t all that surprised when she shoved past him and out into the hallway. There was no pleasing this girl, was there, he thought as he followed close behind her. He has hoped tonight would be a chance for them to get to know one another, but that had been shot down to hell. Rey was no more interested in him now than she had been since they were first properly introduced last year at a party.   
  
Eh, it was to be expected. Rey was more book-smart than appealing in a girly-girl sense. No doubt she’d make some huge nerd around campus pretty happy with her overall, watered-down personality. 

“So, which club are we heading to, anyway?” Rey asked Rose the second they exited their building. 

“Oh it’s this new place called Chandrila Exotica,” she answered. 

“Sounds more like a strip club than an actual club to hang out and get drinks,” Rey mumbled. 

“And?” Poe scoffed. “Would it really be all that bad for you to actually cut loose just for one night? You’re personality might get a face-lift and who knows you might actually get a date if you’re lucky.”

The way she could take her purse and swing it upside his head right now for being such an arrogant asshole. And why Rose wanted her to get in with Poe was still a baffling thing to her? He was such a dick and they hadn’t even left the school premises yet. Well, if she was still hoping that they might get together after a few drinks and a handful of dances, then she’d had to tell Rose, she was out of her damn right. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Rey countered, her tone irritate. “I thought you were my date tonight? Sorry, I must’ve missed the memo on that, but you’re right, I guess I will get a date tonight, won’t I?”

Poe rolled his eyes and said nothing else for the rest of the way. As far as he was concerned, Rey was O-U-T in his dating book and from the looks of things, she had marked him out in hers as well. Well, this is going to be one hell of a fun night. 


End file.
